darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-12-04 - Fiero Hunts Nashtah Sing
Category:December 2008 RP Logs Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Roof of the Cantina The roof of the Cantina is no place for much activity. The large stone dome that rises up creates only a narrow area for someone to stand or sit upon. Very little decoration is placed up here, an antennae to pick up the news and sporting events for the cantina's displays, and a large scarejawa to keep the birds from coming and perching. Its eyes glow from time to time. The roof, despite it's limited space for any persons, does provide an excellent view to the other roofs and the areas below. :FORCE: Nashtah reaches out with the Force and feels... A powerful wayward presence nearby. Nashtah raises her Modified Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle to your face and look towards Mos Eisley... A large, sprawling series of plastoid and concrete structures stretch away as far as the eye can see. Here in the main thoroughfare the streets have been widened to allow various skimmers and beasts to pass through; side-streets opening up here and there to admit their owners. The buildings before you are short and stocky, but behind them rise a few domes and minaret shaped towers, encircling the main square and reminding one that Mos Eisley is more than just a few old blockhouses squatting in the desert. All around are doors and alleys of varying shapes and sizes, but most notable among them is the arch-shaped portal that fronts the Spaceport; a long tunnel winding away to an enormous hanger area a few streets away. Nearby a pair of reinforced swing doors seem to lead underground and above them a sandworn sign indicates that refreshments are available within. On the opposite side of the street a wide alley opens up, and the sounds of haggling and trading make themselves known from what appears to be a market. And there you see: Fiero Market SF1 Ragtag Spacers Shogun IC Message Terminal Jabba's Militia Tatooine Property Register Scooby Lumanos Grud Fiero leaps up 4 meters from Mos Eisley! Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Roof of the Cantina The roof of the Cantina is no place for much activity. The large stone dome that rises up creates only a narrow area for someone to stand or sit upon. Very little decoration is placed up here, an antennae to pick up the news and sporting events for the cantina's displays, and a large scarejawa to keep the birds from coming and perching. Its eyes glow from time to time. The roof, despite it's limited space for any persons, does provide an excellent view to the other roofs and the areas below. There is a figure that was present here, an armored figure who stood present with a rifle as the Green lightsaber wielder jumped up...The visor is tinted as the figure looks across the roof to Fiero. The figure raises it's right arm and shoots a grappling hook out from the armored slot of her right arm and swings to another roof. Nashtah activate your Gas-Powered Grappling Hook and rocket up to Mos Eisley - Roof near the Spaceport! Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Roof near the Spaceport Being atop one of the few buildings of Mos Eisley affords an excellent view of this hive of scum and villainy. Nearer to the spaceport than out of town, it is an excellent location to spy incoming and outgoing ships. The sand-colored stone is bland and uniform in its consistency. Only a few spots of decaying rubble, caused no doubt by people climbing on the roof, break up the smooth stone tops. There is plenty of open space for moving about, but one must be careful not to run into an antennae or trip over some of electronic debris that has been left scattered here. Fiero leaps up 12 meters from Mos Eisley - Roof of the Cantina! Fiero barely has time to register anything, following the ripples of the Force as the dark presence grows closer. He does catch wind of Nashtah Sing jumping to another rooftop, and accordingly follows suit. The figure readies herself with the rifle as Fiero jumps over she trains the rifle on him..The huntress fires a shot as the figure makes his way across to the roof and she yells "Welcome..." :COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Modified Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle at Fiero's legs! :FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. :COMBAT: Fiero parries Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt with his green lightsaber. The bolt is deflected with a quick swing by Fiero, who closes in as he becomes a blur and approaches Nashtah Sing at incredible velocity. He brings the lightsaber close to his body, before swinging it at a wide arc at the huntress. :COMBAT: Fiero swings his green lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's arms! :FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. :COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Modified Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle to fire, but Fiero's green lightsaber hits and mauls Nashtah Sing's hand, disarming her. Nashtah's shot is deflected by the skill of Fiero's blade, she begins to move to the edge slightly and she fires a shot to try and avoid Fiero's blade and disrupt his attack...She extends her arm and shoots another zipline out and it plants unto the other roof. As she swings across and lands on the other roof she rolls into a crouched defensive position with a sudden "ZZZZZT" and a purple lightsaber is in her hand waiting... Nashtah activate your Gas-Powered Grappling Hook and rocket up to Mos Eisley - Roof of the Cantina! Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Roof of the Cantina The roof of the Cantina is no place for much activity. The large stone dome that rises up creates only a narrow area for someone to stand or sit upon. Very little decoration is placed up here, an antennae to pick up the news and sporting events for the cantina's displays, and a large scarejawa to keep the birds from coming and perching. Its eyes glow from time to time. The roof, despite it's limited space for any persons, does provide an excellent view to the other roofs and the areas below. :COMBAT: Nashtah ignites her purple lightsaber. Nashtah's anger rises, swelling into a hateful rage that brings you strength. Fiero leaps up 12 meters from Mos Eisley - Roof near the Spaceport! Another roof, the same one as the start, and Fiero slips into a defensive position as he leaps into this rooftop. "I see you've been stealing someone else's toys," the Vanixian comments, gritting his teeth as he slips once again into a defensive stance. "And now, I think it's time to finish some pending business. " Nashtah eyes flare under the tinted visor as she steps slowly down, left foot over right foot, always keeping Fiero in front of her as she cirles and holds the purple lightsaber in front of her...Nashtah listens to his words and a low devilish growl is heard throw the vents of the armored helmet "Yes, it is time.." She step over with her right foot and then springs foward and comes down at Fiero with a sideward arc.." :COMBAT: Nashtah swings her purple lightsaber at Fiero's head! :FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. :COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's purple lightsaber meets Fiero's green lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... :COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's purple lightsaber is struck from her hand and deactivated. Green meets purple in sparks, and Fiero just grins at Sing as she is disarmed after the ongoing struggle. He steps forward, much like a dancer, lowering his blade, and then lifting it in a short arc to slash at her. :COMBAT: Fiero swings his green lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's head! :COMBAT: By sheer luck, Nashtah Sing evades Fiero's green lightsaber. The huntress battles hard in a stand off as she goes for his head...the lightsaber flies out of her hand and falls to the edge of the roof, teetering to fall or stay...Nastah immediately uses the speed of the force to rolls under the fiero's swing to her head toward the edge where the lightsaber is and she graps the lightsaber with the force and continues her dive off the building to the ground... Nashtah tries to jump across to Desert Plains - Near Mos Eisley and you succeed! Tatooine: Desert Plains - Near Mos Eisley A long, sweeping plain of sand and dust confronts you; barren dunes stretching out southwards into the deeper desert. To the east a ridge of sun-bleached rock bars your progress as it slopes down into the wasteland, and any sand trails leading that way are thin and near-blown away by recent winds. Westward lies a flat and featurless landscape, though on the horizon can be seen the distant rumour of mountains, whilst in the north the towers and rings of Mos Eisley shimmer as the sun reflect off their white and tan walls. There is a trail south also, that winds down into the dunes and is soon lost to view; though a little way off a spire of rock rises up from the sand. Fiero leaps up 9 meters from Mos Eisley! Following Sing and firmly planting his feet onto the ground, Fiero brings his lightsaber up and glares at Nashtah Sing, ready to move in for the kill at all costs. Nashtah landed in full sprint and moves along the plains and jumps to where there are 5 assassin droids are located..She slips between two of them and turns her head to Fiero..."Bravo, for you...Now see if you can deal with these boys to get to me...I warn you they don't play nice..." Nashtah clips the lightsaber to her belt. Run to catch her? Fiero's quite good at several aspects in the Force. He just closes his eyes, stopping, as he focuses on hurling debris at Nashtah Sing. What better way to stop her? :FORCE: Fiero calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Fiero hurls a sun-bleached stone toward Nashtah Sing! :FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. :COMBAT: Nashtah Sing does not move, but Fiero's flying debris misses her and falls to the ground. The droids stands as a wall in front of the huntress the hired her..There are a serious of "clicks" and "Zumms" of there weapons turning around their bodies into ready position and lock unto Fiero...The assassin droids cover the retreat of Nashtah and fire a volley of shots at the green sabered sentient.. :COMBAT: Hired Droids fire their Merr Sonn T90 Mega Cannons at Fiero! :COMBAT: Fiero tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Hired Droids's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. As the two figures run past, the SF2 troop deployment watches passively, a few of the members chuckling in curiousity "Must be a bar brawl spilled out the city." one rearks, a chuckle shared by all.. until... One shots are fired by the droids providing an escape for the female the troops begin sprinting toward the hostile axtions. The commander of SF2 calls out iun a very commanding tone: "Cease fire, cease hostility and drop your weapons." The entire detachment aiming in on Fiero, Nashtah, and hte droids alike. Nashtah runs full speed, jumps over a parked speeder and heads toward the outskirts of the desert as her droids move slower paced but fires covering her retreat. They hit a few shots into Fiero..Nashtah turns just in time to see something thrown at her and she uses the force to push it out of her way. The huntress moves into the area to where the ships are parked now..leaving the main town of Mos Eisley behind in this chase...Nashtah cant reach her ship yet and turns waves some objects across the way to slow Fiero up or at least try too... :COMBAT: Nashtah hurls a jagged rock at Fiero! :COMBAT: Fiero hacks through Nashtah Sing's flying debris with his green lightsaber. That's a huge piece of debris! Fiero slams his lightsaber against it, splitting it in half as he leaps forward, to gap the distance between Nashtah Sing and himself in a single move. The droids move also now after the two force users as they are slower paced, they move out to the desert and fire a barrage of shots at fiero's forms...while beeping and screaching as they go, kicking up sand and dust clouds in there wake.. :COMBAT: Hired Droids fire their Merr Sonn T90 Mega Cannons at Fiero! :COMBAT: Fiero tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Hired Droids's blaster bolt hits and mauls him. The force commander of SF2 growls openly as his orders are openly ignored. "Take em out, focus fire on the nearest threat!" All at one time 120 blaster bolts fly towards the closest and most agressive targets.. The droids. The Tatooine SF2 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Hired Droids return fire with Merr Sonn T90 Mega Cannons ... CASUALTIES: Tatooine SF2: 1 killed. Hired Droids: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Nashtah moves toward her ship and overhears the blasts in the background...She turns around to look back near the last dome buildings of the town and sees the last of the hired assassins destroyed, she continues to run along the sandy ground of the plains now, fully out of the town and near her ship. She growls "can't get a credit worth of good help nowadays" She turns to look back to see fiero closing in on her and lifts the left arm of her suit where there is a golden brass nozzle under her left wrist. She turns fully and sprays a large field of fire at fiero... :COMBAT: Nashtah fires her Plasma Sprayer at Fiero's head! :FORCE: Nashtah moves with enhanced speed. :COMBAT: Fiero tries to dodge, but Nashtah Sing's jet of flame hits and moderately wounds his head. And the blast of fire catches Fiero fully. His hair is singed, some of the strands dropping as they ignite on fire, furiously. The Vanixian lets out a loud yell, and sends his weapon bearing down at the Huntress. :COMBAT: Fiero swings his green lightsaber at Nashtah Sing! :COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Plasma Sprayer to fire, but Fiero's green lightsaber hits and shreds Nashtah Sing. Nashtah Sing collapses, critically injured. The members of SF2 continue to race on after the threat to thier lovely dunes and oasis' "Frist threat neutralized!" The commander confirms. As they continue toward the two other individuals, who continue to fight despite being told to desist, They call out one more time "Your droids are disabled, we out number you, desist now, or we will be forced to act." The area is immersed with fire and Nastah sees the figure still and remarkedly emerging with his head on fire as his close, the green lightsaber leading the way and as she unleashing more fire at Fireo, his lightsaber slices through and cuts into her threw the armor. The blow is a deadly blow and the huntress is falling, she gas line explodes suddenly and there is a big black cloud of thick smoke...As it clears, slowly there is no sign of the figure known as Nashtah Sing...her person as disappeared.... As the smoke cleared, the engines of the starfighter ignited and after a a brief momentary pause the ship lifts off the ground and flies up disppearing into the hot tatooine sky...